pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Leyton Boss
Welcome to the wiki! [[User:Dark0805|'Dark0805']]( / ) 16:59, 11 September 2007 (CEST) Build submission Hi, to submit your build into testing you must: Add this to the top of your build page: Untested-Testing|Build type 1|Build type 2|Build type 3| etc *'PLEASE NOTE' that you msut add two lots of the following brackets { } around the end of the above quote and the beginning. (the reason I have to explain tis is because if I was to jsut copy and paste the correct code it looks like such:) Change the build types into the types of places the build is designed for, eg. AB, RA, TA, General PvE etc. Make sure that when you add this the edit is not taking place on your userpage otherwise the build will not be submitted, eg. the build was have the correct title: "Build: A/N Condition Damager" as you have it named. If all is well the build should be submitted correctly. --Drowning Pigeon 19:56, 8 October 2007 (CEST) Yeah, it's submitted fine, gl with rating. --Drowning Pigeon 21:10, 8 October 2007 (CEST) Userboxes I see on your userpage you have many boxes with a picture and text next to it, also your page has a background, how do you do this? thanks in advance. --Drowning Pigeon 19:56, 8 October 2007 (CEST) ah, cheers! I'll sort it all out when I have more time on my hands, --Drowning Pigeon 21:10, 8 October 2007 (CEST) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:R/A_Expert%27s_Blossom On the comments for this build, you said that the energy was bad. If you looked at the build, you would have noticed that Golden Lotus Strike provides extra energy as well as having Zealous Daggers and also, Lotus Strike is an optional skill that you could replace Fox Fangs with if you had energy problems (But as I tested out the build, having Lotus Strike was overkill and wasn't needed) You also said how the chain was bad and there was low damage. The chain is supposed to follow up to DB with the purpose of spamming DB for high damage. In the chain, Golden Lotus Strike is essential for you to have high energy all the time. Fox Fangs is the only skill in the chain that might be replacable. It could be switched for Lotus Strike in areas with heavy enchant removal, etc. and Golden Fang Strike can be used to apply deep wound. Of course, Fox Fangs is there to speed up the chain with its 1/2 second cast time to spam DB faster. Lastly, DB is pretty explainatory, being the backbone of the build. Rah 22:03, 19 November 2007 (CET) Your vote on R/Me Feral Totem Axe Farmer Your vote on this build is completely stupid. The above build is FASTER than the W/R totem farmer, but you commented saying it is slower. It's either you went off of the other votes and just voted low or you didn't even use the build right.Stryk the Lightning 22:57, 21 November 2007 (CET) Vote on HB Sword Ranger Please change or remove your vote. You obviously have never heard of the Spear Ranger, which uses a SPEAR instead of a BOW. This just uses a SWORD instead of a BOW. That, and you never made a comment on the Talk. I've called an Admin to remove it, but you might as well change it before he does, if you can. --20pxGuildof 22:05, 1 December 2007 (CET)